An Alex Thanksgiving
by haylesxlana
Summary: Alex unexpectantly comes out at dinner because Maggie is on her mind. (The twitter poll requested a #sanvers one-shot. I've left it very open ended as I wanna finish it properly one day.)
1. Chapter 1

"Noooo! You have to shove it in!" Kara screams. "Not like that!"

Kara takes the turkey from Mon-El and pushes the stuffing inside of it. "There! And now we put it in the oven for a few hours and let it roast"

As Winn and Alex finish setting the dinner table with wine glasses and a few extra seats, and Kara and Mon-El finish preparing dinner, this thanksgiving was something Alex was dreading. Another year without her father present, but knowing he is alive, was somewhat comforting and distressing all at once. Not only that, but the thought of coming out to her mother and everyone else? She threw back the remaining drink as she shoved those thoughts away. Right now she didn't want to think about it.

"Hey mom!" Kara's voice drowns out Alex's remaining thoughts as she greets her mother at the door.

"Hey mom." Alex swallows.

"Kara. Alex. How are my girls?" Pulling them both in for an embrace before letting go. James walking in behind her carrying grocery bags in one hand and Eliza's bags in the other.

"Moving in, mom?" Alex spots the bags and tilts her head towards them.

"No, no. Just got a few things for... your father. You know... just in case." As much as Alex wanted to rebuke that idea, right now, she needed hope. And in some crazy way, seeing those bags were it. Maybe Jeremiah would return home, escaping the clutches of CADMUS.

This was going to be a long day.

As James placed the turkey on the table, everyone took their places. Alex looked at the faces, and as happy as everyone was, and as much as they felt like family, something was missing. The different conversations happening made her realise what it, not what, rather whom was missing.

' _I wonder what she's doing.'_ Alex thought to herself. 'I _s she alone?'_ For a moment, Alex contemplated getting up and giving Maggie a quick text. Despite how distant she had been towards her, Alex still missed her, and still thought about her every day.

For once, Alex wanted a thanksgiving dinner where someone was there for her, and as much as she loved Kara, every year was about her, all of her friends, her mom, there because of Kara. Alex didn't hate it, no. She loved the company and that her sister was able to bring people together. She even invited Lena Luther who had other plans for dinner but would drop in later on in the evening. It was all great! But Alex just wanted someone who was interested in her.

Winn poured wine into Alex's glass and gave her a smile as she graciously took it and lifted it in the air towards him, and moved the glass towards her mouth taking a sip. Kara stood up.

"Every year, it is a Danvers tradition that we go around the table saying what we're grateful for. Who would like to go first?" Kara quickly glanced over at Alex, catching the hint, Alex stood up. And so did James, Mon-El, and Winn. Typical. Alex reclaimed her seat as defeat sank in. "Next time." Kara mouthed to her.

"I am grateful for Kara." James began. "She has been able to bring everyone together, saving our city, and those she loves. And! She's just so understanding." Winn nodding in agreement. "She really is!"

Here we go again. Alex's phone buzzed in her pocket. Reaching in and pulling it out, her heart jumped as she read the name of the sender.

"Maggie." Alex whispered. Now, the room was silent, all eyes were on her as she looked up from the screen. "What?"

"Who's Maggie?" Her mother asked.

Alex swished back her wine and stood up. With no hesitation the words just fell from her mouth and she couldn't stop herself.

"Maggie is this lady I had met a few months ago whilst working on a case. She had the audacity to call out the incompetence of one of my agents failing to properly collect evidence, and in some crazy way, I was grateful for that because we ended up doing more cases together. And then, we started hanging out after hours. She showed me places I hadn't even known of, and more frequently than not, we'd partner up on cases. We'd catch up for drinks. We'd stay up until the sun rose talking about all of our past cases, youthful years, and regrets."

She took a deep breath and continued. "And the funny thing is, I developed feelings for her. Not just as a friend but more. When we had to go undercover that was the first time she held my hand and completely caught me off guard! But I felt  
felt comfortable and natural. Being with her felt comfortable and natural."

No one spoke or moved. Kara say there smiling at her, and encouraged Alex to keep going. Grabbing the wine bottle and drinking from it, with a swallow and one final big breath, Alex finished.

"That's right! I'm gay. Mom. I. AM. GAY. I tried to be perfect. I tried so hard to put in my best for you, to be with a guy, to love him, but it just didn't work out. And I thought that it was because I just wasn't meant to be with anyone. I just couldn't love being with them. I couldn't love any man. And you thought it was because of dad, but it's not. I genuinely can't love a man like that. I thought it was a phase and that I was weird, I couldn't understand. And then I realised it was Maggie. I just wanted to be with her."

Eliza went to speak "Alex, I-" but got lost for words.

"It's fine, mom. Really. I just had to get it out there." Alex placed the bottle back on the table and just stood there.

Kara looked at Eliza. Eliza looked at Alex. James looked at Winn. Winn looked at Mon-El. Mon-El looked confused.

"So... You like another female?" Mon-El asked.

"So much." Alex replied.

"Is... is that normal?" Kara glared at Mon-El as she watched those words pour out of his mouth.

"Well-" Alex began.

"Yes." Everyone's eyes turned to Eliza. She cleared her throat. "Yes, it is."

Kara and Alex exchanged confused gazes.

"Alex. You being who you truly are is all I've wanted. I know that I pushed perfection onto you, and sometimes I still do. But your happiness must come first. I just wanted the best for you, and I thought I knew what that was. Now I see what it truly is. Go get the girl." Alex's mom gave her a small yet tender smile and Alex welcomed it.

With a spin on her heels, Alex ran towards the door. "I'll be right back!" She smiled before closing the door behind her.

"Hey Maggie? I'll be right there."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alex, come in." Sawyer greeted her with a big grin and let Alex into her apartment.

Looking around, the place definitely felt like it was Maggie's home. Opened files laid scattered across the table and trailed along the floor. Her furniture was kept simple yet matched, and although Alex expected it to be a little cluttered, only a few beer bottles and candy wrappers greeted the pages of information on the floor.

"I know it's thanksgiving and you've probably got company but I just desperately needed someone. If you couldn't tell, I don't actually have anyone, but mugshots of aliens and I-" Maggie paused for a moment. "I needed you."

Alex stood there for a moment before taking a step forward and smiling. "I just came out to my mom. Well, and everyone else, but yeah." Maggie's smile grew.

"I'm so proud of you! That's huge!" Maggie hesitated giving Alex a hug. The last time she did that, everything suddenly changed, and as much as Maggie missed Alex, she knew it would only give Alex more mixed signals. Maggie liked Alex. A lot. Yet her fear controlled her more so than her love, and that was her downfall.

"Would you like a drink? I still owe you one."

"Oh, no it's okay. Listen." Alex gestured to the couch that had a few empty bottles atop of it. Maggie removed them as they both sat down.

"I know you don't want to, and despite removing myself from you for a while, my feelings still remain. In fact, stronger than ever. And - I don't know - just sitting at that table watching three men compete over who loves my little sister more, I just really missed your presence. I missed you."

Alex looked at Maggie's hands and then her lips, finally locking in to her beautiful eyes. "And then you texted and something inside me stirred and I felt happy and I knew that I- I wanted to be with you. I still do. And I know you're not  
ready for that, and I understand, but if one day it may happen, I'd be honoured to take you out on a proper date."

Maggie just sat there staring at Alex. If Alex were slightly intimidated, she didn't let it show, instead holding her head high and proud. "Anyways, I just really wanted you to know that." Alex stood up and turned to the door.

In the flash of an eye, it happened.

Maggie grabbed Alex's wrists and pulled her in, letting Alex fall into her lap. With her other hand, Sawyer grabbed Alex's head, without a second thought, and kissed her. Alex pulled back, shocked and satisfied all at once.

"I don't understand. I thought you weren't ready." Alex could barely breathe.

"When I said I cared about you, and that I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, I meant it. I just had to show you too." Maggie's eyes sparkled and Alex could feel her urge to take Maggie grow stronger.

"A-are you sure?" Alex gasped.

With a gentle kiss on the back of Alex's hand, Maggie smiled.

"I'm certain."


End file.
